In certain architectures, service providers and/or enterprises may seek to offer sophisticated online conferencing services for their end users. The conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Conferencing architectures can also deliver real-time interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and multimedia technologies. Virtual meetings and conferences have an appeal because they can be held without the associated travel inconveniences and costs. In addition, virtual meetings can provide a sense of community to participants who are dispersed geographically. In certain meeting scenarios, host controls may become important. For example, some issues have arisen in conferencing scenarios when meeting participants fail to listen to each other, or systematically talk over each other. The inability to listen to others inhibits collaboration and stymies productivity for employees who participate in online meetings. Hence, optimizing conversation flows presents a significant challenge to web developers, meeting hosts, and managers alike.